Tyler's Life
by Heamic08
Summary: One Shot's based around Tyler's life. R&R to tell what you want me to do next!
1. Chapter 1

**Dog with a Blog**

**AN: Hey everyone! I should be working on my other stories, but this one came to mind! Anyway, please pray for my uncle. He blacked out while he was driving. He's in the hospital, and they're running some tests. Just please, pray. Anyway, hope you like this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a Dog with a Blog.**

** Tyler's POV**

"You're nothing but a pathetic loser!" Trent Baxter told me as he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, and a loss of breath.

"Shut up, Trent. You don't know what you're talking about!" I told him, while tears started to run down my face.

"Your family doesn't even care about you. They have no faith in you. I heard they all thought you didn't pass your drivers test." Trent told him, and punched him in the face. I felt my lip bust open.

"Please Trent, I'll do anything if you stop it!" I begged him.

"Ok, go run to your family that doesn't love you." Trent told me. He pushed me to the ground and ran off. I pulled myself off the ground, and went to my house. I opened the door, and went up to my room, to clean off my split lip. Next thing I knew, Avery was walking into my room, without knocking on the door.

"Tyler, what happened to you?!" Avery practically screamed at me.

"I fell down the stairs at school." I lied to her. She looked at me with the expression, 'yea right.'

"Tell me the truth, Tyler." She told me.

"Trent Baxter found me after school today, and beat me up." I told her. She gasped.

"What did he tell you?" She asked.

"He told me that you guys don't love me. Is it true?" I asked her, tears in the corners of my eyes.

"No, of course it's not true! We love you so much!" Avery told me.

"But, he also told me, that you guys don't have faith in me, and I believe him!" I told her, the tears fixing to fall.

"That was only on your drivers permit." Avery told me.

"And my report card." I said.

"We do care about you! We just like to tease people. I love you so much, Tyler. You're my big brother, and I would never trade you for anyone or anything!" Avery told me, and she hugged me. I hugged her back, and I let the tears fall. I had the best family!

**AN: How was it? Please R&R! I might make more ^.^**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	2. Bank Robbery & Luck

**Dog with a Blog: Tyler's Life**

**Chapter 2**

**ONE SHOT**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Everyone wanted me to update this story, so I hope you like it =) I just got home from Tennessee (TCTC) So that's why I couldn't update. Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know, NONE of these have "I OWN DOG WITH A BLOG" or anything…. I'm going to be the first one! =D Nah, I'm just kidding. I don't own Dog with a Blog .**

**No one's POV**

"Why do we have to go to the bank, Tyler?" Avery complained.

"We have to go get money out of the bank for mom and dad." Tyler said, as they walked into the bank. He walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"Here is the debit card. Can we get out-" He was cut off by a shot.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" The man shouted. Avery looked at Tyler.

"I'm scared, Tyler!" Avery squeaked out. Tyler shoved her behind his back.

"It'll be ok, Avery. I'll protect you." Tyler said. The man came up to them.

"What are you two kids doing here?" The man asked. Tyler shrugged.

"I'm here because I was getting money out of my parents' checking account." Tyler explained.

"You kids were here at the wrong place at the wrong time." The man said.

"Will you let us go?" Tyler asked, hopeful.

"SHUT UP!" The man shouted. Tyler stepped back.

"Please, just let my sister go and you can keep me." Tyler begged.

"NO!" Avery shouted. The man thought about it.

"Ok, deal." The man said. He grabbed Avery by the hand and put her outside of the bank. She looked back at Tyler with tears in her eyes.

**AVERY'S POV**

I kept looking for Tyler, but the police were all over the place. Finally, I saw Tyler coming out.

"TYLER!" I shouted, and ran towards Tyler. He ran towards me and picked me up.

"I'm glad you're ok, Avery." Tyler told me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok. I love you so much, Tyler." I said.

"I love you, too." Tyler said.

**AN: Hope it was ok! I was trying, but I'm very tired.**

**R&R if you want me to continue the one shots!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	3. Food Poisoning

**Dog with a Blog: Tyler's Life**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey! Sorry it's been so long! Been sick a lot, and it's been stressful. This chapter is for Space Between Us. She said, "Will you write one for me? Avery tries to cook everyone dinner, but Tyler is the only one who will try it. He ends up getting an upset stomach and Avery, feeling guilty, tries to help him get better." Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Dog with a Blog! I'm a terrible liar, I don't own it.**

**Tyler's POV**

"Avery cooked dinner?" I asked, shocked. Avery never wanted to cook. She was scared that she would burn the house down.

"Yes, but I'm not eating it. I'm sorry to say but I don't trust her cooking, if it's anything like her mother's." Bennett said. I shrugged. Avery came out.

"Tyler, no one is trying my food, will you try it?" Avery asked me, while giving me the puppy dog eyes. I can't resist those eyes!

"Sure." I said. I went into the kitchen and got a plate of her lasagna. I tried it and almost threw up. I plastered on a fake smile.

"Very good." I told Avery. She smiled. I finished eating. I went up to my room because I started to feel sick. I went straight to bed.

**Avery's POV**

I woke up to the sound of puking. Who was puking? I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in and saw Tyler! What happened?!

"Tyler, are you ok?" I asked, alarmed. He nodded.

"I-I'm f-fine. I j-just don't f-feel well." He said. I put my hand to his head.

"You have a fever. You were fine last night until you ate my food." I said, as realization dawned on me. I went over to where he was and got on my knees and rubbed his back.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked me.

"I gave you food poisoning. I'm going to take care of you because it's all my fault." I told him. He smiled a small smile.

"You're the best, Avery." Tyler told me. I smiled.

"I know." I said.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! It's time for supper so :/ Anyway, R&R! Give me suggestions please! Hope you liked it Space Between Us!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	4. Reports & Car Wrecks

**Dog with a Blog: Tyler's Life**

**Chapter 4 **

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm kind of disappointed because I only got 1 review. Anyway, she wanted me to do this, so here you go! DOG WITH A BLOG GOT RENEWED FOR A SECOND SEASON! Plus, Blake Michael tweeted me! AH! Anyway, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dog with a Blog!**

**Tyler's POV**

I was driving Avery, Stan and I to the park.

"Can I drive?" Stan asked.

"No! Do you not remember last time?" I asked.

"Yea, but I've gotten better!" Stan said. I just shook my head.

"TYLER, WATCH OUT!" Avery shouted. That's the last thing I heard before I felt pain.

**Avery's POV**

There was a ton of pain.

'What happened?' I thought. I opened my eyes and saw us in a ditch. I looked over and saw Stan.

"Stan, are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"I think I got glass in my paw." Stan whined. I looked up and remembered Tyler!

"Tyler, are you ok?" I asked. I heard him cough.

"What 'appened?" He asked, disoriented.

"We were in a car wreck." I said. He nodded, but then winced.

"We got to get out of here." Tyler said. I nodded. I tried my door, and it opened. I got out and let Stan get out, too.

"Tyler, can you open the door?" I asked him. He tried opening his door, but it wouldn't open. I opened the passenger door. "You're going to have to climb out this way."

"Ok, I can do that." Tyler said. He undid his seat belt, and climbed over. He got out safely. He wasn't that beat up. He had scratched on his face. "You look terrible." Tyler told me.

"Thanks so much Tyler." I said. He shrugged, but then winced. I took a good look at his arm. "Tyler, your arm is bleeding really bad."

"I'm fine, I'll just go call 911." Tyler said. He took out his cellphone, which surprisingly didn't get wrecked, and called 911. Finally, the ambulance arrived. They took Tyler, Stan, and I to the hospital. I actually had a broken ankle and a concussion. Tyler had a broken arm and a concussion and a few lacerations. We took Stan to a vet, and he just had to get stitches where the glass was in his paw. We were lucky. We could have died. I'm glad that I'm alive today.

"That's my story on my very first bad car wreck." I finished. The teacher and everyone in my class clapped.

"Great job, Avery, A+." Ms. Higgins told me. I smiled. I knew that would get me an A+.

**AN: Sorry if that was confusing. Anyway, only Avery's POV was the report. Hope you liked it =)**

**R&R, or you'll make me sad =(**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
